Eclipse
by Nemo77
Summary: SUSPENDUE Remus, accablé par le chagrin, va commettre un acte qui va changer sa vie à tout jamais. Mais pas seulement la sienne. Séquelle de Loup solitaire. Slash, traduction.
1. Monnaie de sang

**Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer et NdA: **je ne possède rien. Cette histoire contient du slash explicite et implicite. Si vous n'aimez pas les slashs, ne continuez pas à lire. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture et merci de laisser une review.

**NdT: **voici la traduction d' »Éclipse », de Distempered. Cette fic est la séquelle de « Loup solitaire ».

**1-Prologue: Monnaie de sang.**

Il trouvait ça à la fois écoeurant et agréable. C'était peut-être dû à sa grande résistance à la douleur, mais la douleur de la marque au fer rouge qui aurait brûlé n'importe qui d'autre était simplement et délicieusement exquise pour lui. Brûlant dans son avant-bras gauche, elle lui apportait une certaine satisfaction. _Maintenant ça doit être payé en retour._

Une sueur fiévreuse apparut sur le front de Remus Lupin. Se courbant en arrière, son corps commença à échapper à son contrôle, tournant furieusement. Des profondeurs de son estomac monta un grognement d'angoisse, encore trop humain pour être complètement loup.

Un mois avait passé depuis la mort de son amant et durant les trois dernières semaines, Remus n'avait pas pris la potion Tue-Loup.

Il s'en moquait.

Une douleur délicieuse le submergea en torrents aveugles et sanglants. Chaque cheveu ou poil de son corps s'allongea jusqu'à former une fourrure dense. Ses ongles se durcirent et fendirent l'air. Son nez se transforma en un museau cherchant une proie et ses oreilles, plus grandes et couvertes de fourrure, étaient dressées. Il avait entendu quelque chose.

Il y aurait un meurtre cette nuit.

**Dbdbdbd**

_Je suis un autre._

Remus regardait son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Des récentes griffures dues à la colère traversaient son visage hâve et jaunâtre ainsi que ses bras.

Il y avait eu un meurtre la nuit dernière.

Laissant courir les larmes brûlantes, Remus baissa la tête et se laissa couler doucement sur le carrelage froid du sol. Il se roula en boule, comme un enfant, en position fœtale.

_- Regarde ce que je suis devenu_, pensa-t-il.

Puis il hurla.

- Regarde ce que je suis devenu ! » Sa voix s'étranglait dans les sanglots et la respiration saccadée. » Regarde ce que tu as fait en me laissant ! Je pensais pouvoir m'occuper de moi, mais regarde-moi, bordel !

Il se traîna par terre, incapable de poursuivre. Lentement, la fatigue le gagna tandis qu'il pleurait de maudites larmes d'angoisse jusqu'à ce que, comme un bébé qui pleure jusqu'à l'épuisement, ses larmes s'assèchent et sa respiration redevienne régulière.

Il se réveilla plus tard, souffrant terriblement, et se mit en position assise. Couvert de sang et épuisé, il sortit en rampant de la salle de bains et retourna dans la chambre. Ce qui l'y accueillit le fit reculer contre la porte.

La forme étrange et miroitante d'une Marque des Ténèbres flottait étrangement au dessus de son lit. Seule la venue d'un Mangemort pouvait expliquer sa présence, mais quelle en était la raison ? Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Oui, il y avait eu un Mangemort dans sa chambre. Mais pour quoi faire ?

Au même moment, le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit, le faisant sursauter et se cogner la tête contre la porte.

Un homme grand, drapé de noir et portant un masque, apparut au centre de la chambre. Il semblait inspecter la scène, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus, il ôta son masque. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombèrent devant le visage, et il les repoussa d'un geste impatient.

- Lucius Malefoy, fit Remus qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

- Oui.

Malgré le vertige dû au manque de sommeil et au choc contre sa tête, Remus essaya de se lever sans parvenir à conserver son équilibre. Du regard, il chercha sa baguette qui était restée sur la table de nuit, sous la Marque des Ténèbres, et son cœur bondit.

_- ACCIO _baguette ! cria-t-il, mais Lucius fut plus rapide et saisit la baguette au vol.

- Crois-moi, Lupin, tu n'en auras pas utilité cette nuit.

Lucius enjamba Remus. Fermant les yeux, Remus se prépara à la mort. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Au lieu de ça, il découvrit avec surprise que Lucius lui tendait la main pour l'aider. D'abord gêné, il finit par prendre la main tendue et se remit debout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? demanda-t-il, luttant pour garder un ton égal.

Lucius eut un sourire perplexe, puis il tourna le dos à Remus.

- Je suis ici parce que nous voulons quelque chose et que tu aurais plutôt intérêt à nous le donner.

- Nous ? » Remus cracha aux pieds de Malefoy. »Je ne me mêle pas aux traîtres.

Lucius se retourna lentement et lui fit face à nouveau, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

- Tu refuses ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? explosa Remus en se ruant sur Lucius.

Lucius, qui ne s'était pas méfié, ne se baissa pas assez rapidement et Remus l'envoya au sol. Ils luttèrent pendant un moment, Remus essayant de saisir sa baguette.

Lucius parvint enfin à dominer Remus. Il se dégagea et tint la baguette au dessus de sa tête. Reprenant son souffle, il ligota Remus au moyen d'un maléfice d'Entrave.

- Lupin, il est hors de question que tu me refasses un coup pareil. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ou mieux. Je vais LE laisser t'expliquer.

Et Remus fut emmené auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Dbdbdbd**

Un vestibule faiblement éclairé apparut à Remus quand son bandeau lui fut retiré. Lucius le conduisit silencieusement le long d'un couloir sombre. Remus prit mentalement des notes sur ce qui l'entourait. Il aurait beaucoup à dire à l'Ordre…si il parvenait à s'échapper.

Il arriva à une porte au bout du couloir. Lucius lui ouvrit et le fit entrer dans la pièce.

- C'est là que je te laisse.

Lucius sourit du même sourire suffisant que son fils adressait habituellement à Harry Potter.

La nausée monta dans son estomac. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de s'en sortir vivant. Pourtant il lutterait avec courage. Si il devait mourir, il le ferait avec dignité, comme ses amis l'avaient fait.

Un fauteuil occupait la place devant la cheminée. Roulé en boule devant, un énorme serpent venimeux bougeait. Remus s'arma de courage, résolu à faire face à son destin, et s'avança bravement vers le fauteuil.

Le froid fut instantané. C'était le froid d'une mort récente.

Remus frissonna légèrement mais ne bougea pas. La réalité de sa situation sembla s'imposer à lui.

_Je suis dans une pièce avec Voldemort._

- Oui.

Une voix, forte et froide, répondit à ses pensées. Espérant détourner la conversation, Remus demanda simplement:

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- L'insolence ne te mènera nulle part, mon fils.

- Ne soyez pas familier avec moi. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

La douleur aveuglante de millions de lames chauffées à blanc le toucha instantanément. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis que le Doloris le traversait.

- Comme je l'ai dit, l'insolence ne te mènera nulle part.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était durcie.

La douleur s'arrêta et Remus haleta, essuyant le sang de sa bouche. Il parvint à se remettre debout et fit à nouveau face à Voldemort.

- C'est un gamin, dit Voldemort.

Le serpent quitta le foyer de la cheminée et grimpa sur les jambes de Voldemort.

- Maintenant, pour répondre à ta question, tu as été amené ici parce que tu as quelque chose que je veux.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous le donner ? demanda Remus d'un ton incrédule. Moi, vous aider ? Bordel, vous êtes encore plus idiot que ce que nous avions cru.

Remus se prépara à une nouvelle vague de douleur, mais elle ne vint pas.

- Mon garçon, j'ai bien peur que tu aies grandement sous-estimé mon pouvoir. Je peux te _faire_ faire ce que je veux. Mais j'ai décidé de te laisser le choix.

- Il est déjà fait.

- Pas si vite. Comme Malefoy te l'a dit, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, alors tu ferais mieux d'accepter.

- Vous pouvez m'offrir tout ce que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien. J'ai déjà fait mon choix.

Un sourire inquiétant apparut au coin des lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je peux te donner la chose que tu désires le plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? rétorqua-t-il, comme un enfant irritable.

- Tu l'_aimais_ vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

**Dbdbdbd**

Remus Lupin s'agenouilla au centre d'un cercle de Mangemorts. Ils murmuraient entre eux, mais ils se turent quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux habituellement plissés étaient grand ouverts, et un sourire de triomphe étirait ses lèvres.

Remus tendit son bras gauche et retroussa sa manche. Il ferma les yeux et signala au mage noir qu'il était prêt d'un bref hochement de tête. Voldemort prit sa baguette et en appliqua la pointe sur la peau nue de Remus. Puis il traça la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le bras de Remus se mit à le brûler au-delà de tout, mais il ne cria pas.

Voldemort sembla satisfait de ce manque d'émotions et quand la Marque fut terminée, il parla à Remus.

- Dis-le, mon fils. Dis à ces hommes pourquoi tu es ici.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard dur comme il n'en avait jamais eu avant. Une malveillance écoeurante était profondément ancrée sur son visage décharné.

- Chaque homme a son prix, my Lord.


	2. Enrôlement Désertion

**Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne possède rien. Cette histoire contient du slash explicite et implicite. Si vous n'aimez pas les slashs, ne continuez pas à lire. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.

**2-Enrôlement/ désertion.**

Ignorant le mal de tête qui provoquait des élancements dans ses tempes, Remus entra d'un pas pesant dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il occupait à la maison des Jedusor. Voldemort avait suggéré que son domicile n'était plus le meilleur endroit pour lui et que ce serait plus simple pour la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, et Remus était tout à fait d'accord. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait, et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il savait seulement que Voldemort lui avait fait une offre qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Parvenant difficilement à se persuader que le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac disparaîtrait, il traversa ses quartiers et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à se tordre les mains.

- Foutue Marque, murmura-t-il, la réalité de ce qu'il venait juste de faire tambourinant dans sa tête à chaque battement de son cœur.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai le sentiment que tu n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Remus était si concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Severus entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un sortilège d'Insonorisation et verrouilla la porte. Remus n'avait pas bougé du lit.

- Tu peux parler pour toi, pauvre con !

- Quel accueil chaleureux !

Remus s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Il mit ses mains sur son estomac.

- Lève-toi et regarde-moi, Lupin ! Tu viens juste de ruiner _tout_ ce à quoi nous avions travaillé. Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- J'ai fait ce que je pensais nécessaire, Rogue.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Á quoi ça rime ?

- Pas assez privilégié pour le savoir ?

Rogue se tendit visiblement, son visage devenant encore un peu plus jaunâtre.

Remus savait qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible de Severus. Il sentit aussi son nœud à l'estomac grossir encore. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir chercher la bagarre, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Quoi, il ne t'a pas donné l'information ?

- C'est ridicule, misérable petit vermisseau ! J'en sais bien plus que tu n'en sauras jamais. Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas sacrifié comme il l'a fait pour moi. Tu n'as jamais fait partie de ce monde. Tu n'en connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants, Lupin. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as foutu !

Severus s'appuya avec désinvolture contre la porte, mais Remus pouvait toujours voir la tension qui l'habitait.

- Tu as raison, Rogue. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pensé à m'envoyer ici, surtout à cause de ma fragilité, dit Remus en s'asseyant. Mais ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que je _voulais_ réellement être ici ?

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent et sa bouche ne fut plus qu'une ligne.

- Oui, Rogue. Je suis ici de mon propre chef.

Remus se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

- Je l'ai décidé. Tout seul.

Remus recula un peu et sourit, luttant toujours contre son estomac pour ne pas frissonner.

Severus ne dit rien. Il regarda Remus de la tête aux pieds avant de se retourner pour sortir. Remus se força à rire tandis que Severus posait la main sur la poignée. Soudain, Rogue se tourna et lui flanqua un solide coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Remus tomba sous la violence du choc.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, bordel ? Tu as pourtant bien vu ce que la vie m'a fait subir ! Toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre sait quel enfoiré je suis ! Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

Severus se pencha en avant et redressa Remus sans ménagement avant de le repousser contre le lit. Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir.

- Si tu essaies de me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision, tu t'y prends bien mal.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Non.

- Dis-le moi !

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Tout le monde dit toujours ça. Tu serais surpris de voir combien je peux être compréhensif.

Remus se tut et se contenta de lever les yeux sur Severus. Ce dernier y lut alors tout ce que Remus essayait de garder profondément enfoui.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Là, tu es content ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais pouvoir faire en rejoignant ces foutus Mangemorts ?

- Il…Il m'a promis…

- Des promesses, encore des promesses ! C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire, des promesses vides ! Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a dit ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas.

Remus semblait avoir repris un peu du contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions.

- Au contraire…Ça me concerne certainement. Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a offert ? Et d'abord pourquoi te veut-il ici ?

Severus prit la chaise du petit bureau et s'assit juste devant la porte.

- Je ne le sais pas encore exactement, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser ce qu'il m'a offert.

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Pour quelle raison le ferais-tu ?

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux tout en secouant la tête devant l'aveuglement de Severus. Il s'assit à nouveau et se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

Severus soupira avec colère.

- Tu ne peux pas garder ça secret, Lupin. Dis-le. Á moins que…, »et ce fut comme si tout s'éclairait pour lui », à moins qu'il ne t'ait promis…

Severus se tut, incapable de prononcer le nom de l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Crois-tu honnêtement que je le ferais pour une autre raison ?

- Il ne reviendra pas.

_- Quoi _?

La tension résonna à nouveau dans la voix de Remus. Severus marchait sur un territoire dangereux à présent. Comment pouvait-il remettre en question la seule chose qui semblait certaine dans la vie de Remus ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tiendrait sa promesse. Aucun doute.

- Si c'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a promis, il ment. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Tu mens !

La rage que Remus parvenait habituellement à contenir déborda des barrières de son fragile équilibre mental. Le feu se mit à courir dans ses veines et lui fouetta les sangs. Il frappa durement Severus à la mâchoire et le poussa sur le lit.

- Maintenant, tu vas écouter, enfoiré de _menteur _!

Severus passa une main sur sa bouche et sentit le sang sur ses lèvres. Il chercha sa baguette de la main et murmura un sortilège de Nettoyage. Ensuite il regarda Remus droit dans les yeux, lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait bien.

- Je me sens vide ! dit Remus doucement. Je n'avais plus rien. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

- Et qu'en est-il de ton amour-propre ? De ton honneur ? De son…de l'héritage de Black ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui ! explosa-t-il.

- Et tu n'as pas le droit de salir son nom.

- Oh, c'est très généreux venant de toi, Severus. _Je_ n'ai pas le droit de salir son nom, dit Remus d'un ton moqueur.

Un ricanement qui aurait en d'autres temps appartenu à l'autre homme lui étira le coin des lèvres.

Severus resta silencieux. Des souvenirs tournaient dans sa tête comme autant de flashes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa sa résolution sur le fil du rasoir.

- Tu salis sa mémoire. Oui, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Oui, je l'ai détesté, le haïssant de tout mon être -y compris la partie de moi que je croyais morte après qu'il l'ait taillée en pièces. Et c'était parce qu'il avait la seule chose que j'aie jamais désirée.

Severus s'arrêta un moment pour laisser sa confession faire son effet, puis il continua.

- Mais maintenant je me hais. Je me hais pour désirer quelque chose d'aussi _faible_.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma haine intérieure ! Je me moque de ton enfance, de ton amour inavoué ou de l'exil que tu t'es imposé. J'ai passé toute ma vie sous une malédiction –une malédiction que j'aurais pu éviter si je n'avais pas été si stupide. Chaque jour je me haïssais jusqu'au moment où je pouvais m'échapper dans ce corps obscène. J'ai vidé toute ma haine dans mes tableaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me change, je ne me sentais à ma place nulle part. Mais il m'a montré combien je pouvais être heureux. Et tout a disparu le jour où j'ai failli te tuer. Je me suis longtemps détesté après ça. Et les seules fois où cette haine s'allégeait un peu étaient quand je me trouvais avec lui. Alors il devait m'être retiré parce que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir de la joie.

- Épargne-moi ton auto-apitoiement…

- Non ! Maintenant j'ai une chance de le ramener. Et je l'ai prise. Alors je me moque de ce que toi ou les autres pourrez bien en dire.

Remus tourna le dos à Severus et se dirigea vers la porte en secouant la tête. Severus ferma les yeux pendant un moment le temps d'encaisser les paroles de Lupin. Puis il les rouvrit et sourit dangereusement.

- Et qu'en pensera-t-il, _lui _?

Remus frissonna sur le seuil puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Je peux te tuer, dit-il à voix basse.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Severus contourna Remus jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec lui.

- Mais je peux voir que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Les yeux de Remus étaient remplis de larmes retenues et aussi de doute.

- Je te tuerai.

- En attendant, sois mon maudit invité.

Severus transplana sans ajouter un mot.

Remus tomba à genoux, les larmes jaillissant et roulant le long de ses joues. Il se mit les poings sur les yeux pour essayer d'en arrêter le cours, mais elles continuèrent à couler malgré la barrière.

- Sirius. Pardonne-moi, Sirius.


	3. Encouragement

**Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire contient des allusions à un slash. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ne continuez pas à lire. Sinon, merci beaucoup.

**NdT: **j'ai volontairement laissé le surnom de Remus en anglais dans la traduction. C'est plus joli.

**3-Encouragement.**

Trois semaines avaient passé, et Remus ignorait toujours le véritable but de Voldemort. Après sa première rencontre en tant que Mangemort, et après qu'il ait été justement récompensé pour avoir révélé Severus et Draco Malefoy pour ce qu'ils étaient, Remus s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même. Il restait dans sa chambre la plupart du temps. Il travaillait sur un nouveau tableau. Pendant un moment, il avait envisagé de restaurer et de repeindre « _Loup solitaire_ », mais ça lui faisait trop mal. Puis il commença un nouveau tableau qu'il intitula « _Abandonné_ ». Il reflétait beaucoup des sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'annihiler depuis sa désertion.

Il venait juste de mettre la touche finale au sombre portrait quand un craquement net se fit entendre et qu'il fut rejoint dans la chambre par Peter. Son minable petit visage pleurnicheur s'arrêtait de frémir quand il se trouvait en présence de Remus ; c'est comme si il se sentait supérieur à lui. Remus était enclin à penser qu'il l'était.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir, Moony, dit Peter en insistant particulièrement sur le surnom.

- Appelle-moi encore moi comme ça, et je t'envoie dans l'oubli.

- Je ne p-p-pense pas que tu sois en p-po-position de discuter, dit-il, son bégaiement trahissant un courage affecté.

Il retourna à la porte, mais Remus éclata d'un rire sans joie et le repoussa dans le vestibule.

Remus marchait rapidement, essayant de réprimer la peur qu'il ressentait. Peter lui courait après pour regagner sa fragile position dominante et parvint finalement à conduire Remus dans le bureau de la demeure des Jedusor. Jetant un regard pesant à Remus tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce, Lord Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

- Vous vouliez me voir, my Lord ? demanda Lupin.

Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir parlé en premier. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la fonction de Mangemort. Voldemort sembla ne prêter aucune attention à cet écart et regarda Remus.

Un long moment passa dans un silence gênant. Remus se sentait à nu. Puis Voldemort parla.

- Tu as attendu patiemment. Tu dois en être récompensé.

- Merci, Maître, répondit-il doucement.

- Mais tu as attendu suffisamment longtemps. Je crois que la nouvelle de ta trahison a dû parvenir à Dumbledore et son Ordre à l'heure qu'il est. Maintenant il est temps pour moi de te montrer ce que j'ai en magasin pour toi.

Remus acquiesça, et quand Voldemort lui désigna une chaise de l'autre côté de la cheminée, il s'avança et vint s'asseoir.

La bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étira en un sourire quand il remarqua la façon dont Remus s'était assis sur le bord de la chaise comme sur la pointe d'un couteau.

- Ne sois pas effrayé, Remus.

- Je ne suis pas effrayé, répondit-il en regrettant immédiatement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentait très bien quand les gens mentaient.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que le mensonge me déplaît plus que tout ?

- Je suis désolé. Je suis effrayé dit-il doucement.

Il baissa la tête en signe de déférence.

- Je ne souhaite pas revenir sur ce sujet. Il y a une raison bien précise pour laquelle je te voulais, Lupin. Je veux que tu complètes mon armée de créatures.

Remus sembla se rendre compte de ce que le mage noir attendait de lui, mais il préféra attendre la fin de son explication. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait certainement pas vouloir dire…

- Oui, Remus. Je veux que tu me donnes une armée de loups-garous. Je veux que tu exploites ton pouvoir de lycanthropie. Je veux que tu sois capable de transformer à volonté, et que ceux que tu créés soient en mesure d'en faire autant.

- Non ! s'exclama Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Les yeux de Voldemort se durcirent, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était dangereusement calme.

- Non ? Tu refuses ?

- Non, my Lord, c'est juste que… Mes plus profondes excuses.

Lord Voldemort se contenta de regarder Remus qui était aussi penaud qu'il était effrayé. Mais il voulait lui faire faire la seule chose qu'il avait tenté d'éviter durant sa vie -contaminer des innocents avec sa maladie.

Depuis qu'il avait failli tuer Severus à l'école, il avait été particulièrement attentif à propos de la pleine lune. Quand il n'avait pas accès à la potion Tue-Loup, il se barricadait dans une pièce hermétique. Il en ressortait toujours douloureux et couvert de sang, mais au moins les autres avaient été épargnés par sa colère animale. Même après que Severus ait commencé à lui faire de la potion, il s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre, se dissimulant au regard du monde.

_- Tu as l'air de ne pas tenir compte de la nuit où Malefoy t'a trouvé_, pensa-t-il misérablement.

- Si je me souviens bien, jeune Lupin, Malefoy t'a trouvé après la pleine lune, dit Voldemort d'une voix forte et froide.

- C'est le cas, Maître.

- Et tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement reluisant, mon garçon, continua-t-il.

- Je ne l'étais pas, Maître.

- J'imagine que tu sais que nous sommes au courant de tes activités de cette nuit-là.

- Oui, Maître, admit Remus doucement.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

La rage parcourut le corps de Remus. Même si il était passé maître dans le contrôle de ses émotions, elles finissaient toujours par transparaître. Il était à la fois effrayé, déprimé, jubilant, mais le sentiment dominant était une rage aveugle.

- Le problème est que je préfèrerais _MOURIR_ plutôt que d'infecter des êtres humains innocents ! Je refuse de soumettre qui que ce soit d'autre à la douleur et à l'humiliation de cette malédiction ! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Je refuse !

Le monologue de Remus fut interrompu par un _Doloris_. Il se tordit sous le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, hurlant des obscénités et des cris sans nom. C'était sans fin, éternel. La douleur ne cesserait jamais, jamais, jamais…

Elle s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Remus tomba sur le sol, attrapant ses genoux alors qu'il se roulait en boule. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était impossible. Des sanglots gutturaux s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Mais ils poussèrent Voldemort à lui jeter un nouveau Doloris. L'immense douleur le traversa à nouveau jusqu'à ce que son esprit se ferme. Le loup en lui s'accrochait à la survie.

Remus cria, et le cri se transforma en un hurlement de loup. La douleur se dissipa et une sensation euphorique tomba sur Remus. Il était guéri.

- Je suis très sérieux, comme tu peux le voir.

- Oui, répondit Lupin d'une voix enrouée.

Il se força à se relever et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise.

- Je comprends, my Lord.

Voldemort se leva rapidement, passa derrière la chaise de Remus et pointa sa baguette sur la mâchoire de ce dernier.

- Je ne souhaite pas te tuer, mon fils. Tu m'as bien servi ces dernières semaines. Tu as levé le voile sur les deux traîtres qui se trouvaient parmi nous. Je récompense toujours ceux qui me servent bien.

La baguette descendit le long de sa gorge et frôla sa poitrine. Remus ferma les yeux en priant que sa terreur n'apparaisse pas.

- Je sais aussi que ce que je t'ai promis est la seule raison qui fait que tu es à mon service, Remus. Et pour te prouver que je suis vraiment généreux, je vais te faire un cadeau.

La pièce brilla d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Un souffle tiède la traversa et remit Remus sur pieds. Il était seul à présent, seul dans cette pièce blanche et venteuse, et il était en paix. Dans son esprit, il entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir, mais tout était bien trop beau pour ne pas l'ignorer.

La fumée commença à tourbillonner dans la pièce et Remus se sentit attiré au travers d'une porte. Il arriva dans un vestibule qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait traversé le premier jour et fut tiré par les poignets. Une sensation de félicité traversa son corps et son esprit, le plongeant dans l'euphorie.

- Où est-ce que je vais ? demanda-t-il en se forçant.

- Tu verras, répondit une voix, et ils se mirent à marcher plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce, avec des nuances de roses et un parfum de lilas cette fois-ci. Remus sentit la présence s'en aller et il ferma les yeux, l'accablement l'écrasant à nouveau.

- Remus ?

Remus ouvrit les yeux. Là, devant lui, ce n'était pas…était-ce possible ?

- Sirius, souffla-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Sirius Black se tenait devant lui. Il était comme avant, jeune et insouciant. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ses yeux brillaient de gaîté.

- Tu m'as manqué, Moony.

Remus se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Sirius se pencha et le remit debout. Il enveloppa l'homme de ses bras longs et robustes et le serra contre lui. Sirius, plus grand que Remus d'une bonne tête, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son ami. Il leva le visage de Remus et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne pleure pas, Moony, ne pleure pas.

- Sirius », répéta Remus. C'était apparemment le seul mot qu'il était capable de prononcer. » Sirius.

- Oui, Moony, c'est moi. Je suis là, répondit-il en l'embrassant pour faire cesser ses larmes.

- Je pensais que tu étais parti pour toujours.

La voix de Remus avait pris des accents enfantins, pleine d'interrogation et de totale confiance.

- Je suis là, je suis là, répondit Sirius calmement. Je suis là, je suis là.

Des centaines de questions traversèrent l'esprit de Remus. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire et lui demander, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres plus que les autres.

- Est-ce que je fais le bon choix, Sirius ?

Sirius recula en tenant toujours Remus, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin que tu me ramènes, Remus. Toi seul peux faire ça pour moi. Toi seul, dit-il.

Les larmes séchèrent rapidement et une lueur passionnée apparut dans les yeux de Remus.

- Je le ferai ! Je le ferai pour toi, Sirius ! Je le ferai !

- Bien, Moony, bien. Fais-le pour moi, et nous n'aurons plus d'ennuis. Nous pourrons être à nouveau tous les deux, pour toujours, toi et moi ensemble, juste nous deux et personne pour nous causer des problèmes…

Les mots venaient rapidement et maladroitement tandis que Sirius commençait à disparaître. Remus se cramponna désespérément à lui, mais il s'esquiva lentement, laissant Remus seul dans la pièce. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs rosées, et était en fait froide et humide.

L'esprit de Remus était clair à présent.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que je l'ai rêvé ? se demanda-t-il en regardant la pièce.

Voldemort sortit des ténèbres et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Pense, mon fils, pense à toutes les possibilités qui t'attendent si tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

Remus, qui s'était d'abord tendu au contact de Voldemort, se relaxa un peu.

- Qu'il en soit selon votre volonté, my Lord.


End file.
